


embers.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sharing Clothes, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: come to me.





	embers.

Since the bad has gone one break the days had grown longer the more everyone was apart. Though it had only been a week since the last show had ended, Sebastian, Larissa and Daniel had gone to Venins, Emerson and Shy had gone to Italy and Austin when home to Florida. And Remington and Luis flew home to LA but parted way at the airport, and though a break from each other was all well and good Remington was a social butterfly and he wasn’t able to really spend time alone for long periods of time unlike Emerson who lived for the isolation. 

Remington didn’t want to bother Luis because he was sure the other was sick of him from being on the road with him for two years. Over that time and more recently had developed feelings for Luis, these feelings where all new to Remington. He never thought he was gay per say but he knew he liked both girls and boys, he’d kissed boys but never been further then that; girls on the other hand he’d gone all the way with. It wasn’t that Remington felt pressured into being with women; if anything, the fan base wanted him to be gay. 

He’d never really made the ‘I’m kinda gay' part of him known on social media but his close friends and family knew. He didn’t want to label himself either, he thought labels could be very damaging and destructive. He liked who he liked, end of story. So, when he started feeling the way he did about Luis it made him analyze himself more. It made him think about who he wanted to be, if he expressed his feelings towards Luis and he didn’t feel the same would it make things weird? Remington knew he probably couldn’t stand the embarrassment of being around Luis all day every day if he knew he liked him. 

One night he decided to finally text Luis and ask if he wanted to do something. 

_Remington: you free tonight?  
Luis: yeah, you?   
Remington: no shit, that’s why I asked dumbass   
Luis: shut up, I’ve been working none stop   
Remington: okay, shit sorry lmao   
Luis: its fine   
Remington: you wanna go to a movie or something?   
Luis: sounds like a plan, when and where? I'll meet you there?_

Remington smiled down to his screen and sent Luis the place and time of a movie, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’d not seen Luis in maybe two weeks, and even though Remington spend almost every day of the last two years he still had a little anxiety seeing him on his own. Remington then had a shower and tried on three different things in between fixing his hair before he found something decent to wear. 

Black overalls with a white turtle neck long sleeve, his blond hair was spiked and his makeup was done just in time for him to leave to meet Luis at the movies; his anxiety raised more and more the closer he got to the movie theater. As Remington came around the corner, he got a text from Luis say he was there already. Remington was shaking a little when he got out of the car. 

He made his way down the busy sidewalk, bumping into people was a common occurrence, but it was putting Remington more on edge. He walked into the theater and saw Luis standing close to a wall, looking down at his phone. His glasses had slid a little down his nose and it made Remington smile. Luis looked cute is a black hoodie and dark blue jeans, he was always so simple and ‘normal' according to most people. For Remington being around people like that was different for him, he was sued to very oddly dressed or looking people, Sebastian with his haircut and suits, Emerson with his trash bag look, and Austin with his ever-changing hair colour. Luis was the most normal looking one out of them all. 

Luis was feeling a little nervous to go to the movies with Remington, when he got the text he was editing, and he didn’t want to seem to forwards but he would drop everything to spend time with Remington. Luis hadn’t really explored the side of him that liked boys, he’d never tried anything with boys; he just knew he wanted to try things with Remington. He’d been dealing with these feelings for quite some time, maybe over a year. 

Sometimes it got hard on tour for Luis to control himself, when Remington would brush past him on the bus or get Luis to film him doing his makeup. He wanted to wrap his arms around the taller boy and kiss him. Luis controlled himself well, he didn’t think he gave off any vibes that might make Remington think he likes him. 

The both where so focused on not letting their feelings for the other show they couldn’t see the outward, obvious feelings they shared. 

“Hey Lui," Remington bounced over to the other. He put his arms out for a hug, heart falling out of his mouth at this point. 

“Remi!" Luis chimed as he saw the other, trying hard to keep his heart eyes hidden, Remington looked beyond cute. Luis hugged him back with a smile plastid on his face, he pulled back, hand lingering for a little too long on Remington’s back and looked into Remington soft brown eyes “I already got the tickets, so we can just go in." 

“Sweet, I wanna get some popcorn. Do you want anything?" Remington asked, smiling his usual pearly white smile. The thing was contagious as far as Luis was concerned, he tried to hold back a giggle. He shook his head in reply, Remington nodded “I’ll meet you in there." He patted Luis’ shoulder his pats where soft and they seemed more than friendly in some way. 

Luis smiled and watched Remington glide over to the candy bar, he waited for Remington even though he said he’d met him in there. Remington leaned on his elbows waiting to be served, a girl with a blonde ponytail approached him. The kissed on the cheek and her hand sat on his lower back, between his t-shirt and overalls for a little too long as they talked. 

Luis felt an ugly feeling start to set inside him, he felt jealous of her, no one would even turn an eye to look at them standing like that. If it was Luis people would stop and stare at them. He growled and rolled his eyes and went into the theater, not wanting Remington to see his hot face out of frustration. Why couldn’t Luis just be honest with himself or even Remington? Why was he so worried about other people? 

Remington laughed with the girl who’d hugged him, he felt slightly uncomfortable with where her hand was and how long it had been there. He didn’t want Luis to see someone like this on him, what if Luis thought Remington was into girls? Or worse with someone? He cleared his throat and shifted away from her, her arm now falling form him, he looked over his shoulder quickly to see Luis walking into the theater. He sighed, more internally. 

Remington got his popcorn and left in a hurry, walking fast towards the theater, wanting to just get to Luis side. Even though Remington didn’t think Luis liked in him the slightest there was always the small optimums in his heart that hoped he did, and seeing that girl clinging from Remington’s side didn’t make Remington feel good about how Luis might have seen it. 

Remington scanned the theater and spotted Luis almost immediately, his glasses lit up by his phone screen which he was looking down out. Remington smiled to himself, looking down at the ground. His heart was still racing but his face was warm with pure happiness to be with Luis again after so long. Remington tried to ignore the event’s that took place only moment’s ago. 

“Hey." Remington said sitting down next to Luis and flashing him a classic Remi smile. Luis looked up, a smile spread across his face as the taller boy kicked his feet up onto the chair in front of him “You want some?" Remington asked offering the box of popcorn. Luis shrugged and took some, throwing it into his mouth and pocketing his phone as the lightest started to dim in the theater. 

Remington had always had this thing of putting the middle armrest up during movies, he’d always done it ever since he was a child and this wasn’t a time he wasn’t going to. So, he listed the armrest and slid a little closer to Luis, Luis doing the same. Remington put his feet down and the movie started. 

As the two watched the movie, they were engrossed, they didn’t notice their knees touching. You know how sometimes you can be completely unaware of what your body is doing because you’re so busy doing something. Yet the world and your body know what you want or need. Right now, both Luis and Remington’s bodies knew what they needed, they had needed it for so long. The two craved each other’s touch, each other’s love for months. 

Luis was first to notice that Remington’s leg was almost fully pushed up against his, Luis stomach almost expelled its contence with how much anxiety hit him. He looked at Remington trying to be subtle, Remington was watching the movie, big brown eyes glued to the screen probably unaware of his leg pressing against Luis’. Luis tried to focus on the movie, trying to not feel every single point of contact that their legs shared. 

Remington’s breathing was being forced to look normal, he tried hard to focus on the movie. He’d noticed their legs touching almost half way through the movie. His heart almost fell out his mouth. He looked over to Luis who was watching the movie, eyes engaged in the moving picture on the screen in front of him. Probably analyzing it from a director’s point of view. Remington tried to swallow and focus. 

The box of popcorn sat in between the two, Remington wrapped his hand around the box out of anxiety. His knuckles ever so slightly brushed Luis’ thigh. Luis’ eyes widened, due to his hyper awareness right now due to their legs touching, it felt light Remington almost did it on purpose. Remington knew his hand would be close to Luis’ but he didn’t expect to touch him, even in the slightest. He was filled with anxiety but the slight touch he had with Luis, without any drawback made him feel almost better. 

Luis looked down briefly at Remington’s hand, he noticed the box was slightly dinted from the strength of Remington’s grip. Luis took a deep breath, counted his wishes and moved his hand from his lap and pushed it in between the box and Remington’s hand. He wrapped his hand around Remington's warm, sweaty hand, it was almost like his heart stopped. He expected Remington to pull away from him, maybe get up and leave, never talk to him again. 

But Remington did the opposite, breath caught in his throat, heart beating like crazy; Remington squeezed Luis’ hand. 

They both smiled, but didn’t dare to look at the other, they kept their heart eyes towards the screen. They held each other’s hands for the rest of the movie. Remington eventually moved the popcorn box and the two sat closer together, shoulders almost touching. They sat light that for the rest of the movie, perfectly close enough to each other. 

Once the move finished Remington pulled away first form the contact, Luis felt his heart sink for a moment, then heard Remington’s voice quiet and soft, slightly shaky even “Want to come to mine?" Luis knew his place was empty because everyone was in other places. Luis nodded to Remington, not able to say anything because his mouth was dry. 

They walked out of the theater and out into the cold “Shit, I didn’t even think to bring a jacket." Remington cursed. He wrapped his arms around himself as the walked to his car, the air was cold against his clothes arms. 

“Here," Luis whispered, handing Remington his hoodie, Remington looked at Luis for a moment, unsure of how to react. He didn’t want to see to egur to wear Luis’ clothes. 

“Won’t you be cold?" Remington asked taking the hoodie and pulling it on. It smelt like Luis, the warmth of the hoodie from when Luis wore it was making him warm up more. 

“No, I’m okay." Luis smiled, he took in the view of Remington wearing his jumper, he shoved his hands in into the pockets of his jeans. The hoodie was so big on Remington’s small frame, even if he was taller the jumper sat just above his hips. 

“Thanks, Lui." Remington smiled at him, his big brown eyes showing almost literal hearts at Luis, Luis smiled back. 

They reached Remington’s car an got in, they traveled back to Remington’s place in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a ‘I need to think over what I’m going to tell him’ moment. Remington thought he should probably tell Luis how he’d been feeling about him and Luis was thinking the same thing. Both unaware they had liked each other for such a long time, there was a lot of built up feelings they both shared. 

Once they arrived back at the Kropp house they went inside, Remington kicking off his boots and Luis following suit with his runners. They both went to Remington’s bedroom, Luis sat on the small two-seater sofa in the corner of Remington’s bedroom, Remington sat on the edge of his bed. 

“I like you." Remington said. 

“I like you" Luis said at the same time. 

They both looked up at each other, not believing what they had heard. Remington broke they eye contact first “How long?" He asked, looking at his hands, he was playing with the edged of Luis’ jumper. 

“A year, maybe a little longer. I was scared to tell you, I didn’t even know if I was okay with it." Luis said, his voice a little quiet and shaky. Remington could hear it “I knew if you didn’t like me back that I would hate myself." He admitted out loud for the first time. 

Luis felt some kind of relief, he felt like it was easier to talk about this now because Remington said he liked him. Even if it was just a small amount of him that could be honest with himself and Remington, right now, it was better than nothing. “What about you?" Luis asked, still looking at Remington. 

“About the same." He replied, it was short. Thought Remington didn’t own Luis an explanation it was almost like Remington didn’t have anything else to say, like there was no doubt or more thought to it. “I’ve never been with a guy before, I think I was more scared of the unknown than myself or you." He finally said after a couple moments of silence. 

Remington finally looked up at Luis and sighed, he was hunched over slightly, leaning his elbows on his knees. Luis got up and walked over to Remington, Remington’s eyes didn’t follow the other. When the bed sunk slightly next to him, he felt fingers snake around his forearm and Remington couldn’t resist looking into Luis’ eyes. 

Luis smiled, softly at Remington “None of that matters now though, because you like me and I like you. We can learn things together, we can find out new things about ourselves." Remington smiled and nodded in reply to Luis. Luis leaned in slightly to Remington, he wanted to kiss him so badly, if felt like fire in his chest. 

Remington leaned in slightly when Luis did, he’d spent so long thinking of touching Luis pink lips. Their foreheads touched “Can I kiss you?" Remington’s voice was barely audible, Luis nodded just barley. Remington closed his eyes and moved closer to Luis, his lips where almost too easy to find. Luis’ hands wrapped around Remington’s forearms, Remington’s hands cupping Luis’ face as he kissed him. 

The kiss was deep and intimate, it was something they had both dreamed about. Something neither of them ever thought would actually happen. Remington didn’t pull away when he moved himself further up the bed, Luis following him. It was like they already knew each other’s bodies, they moved in sync. 

Remington leaned into his pillows and headboard as Luis sat in front of him, Remington’s legs where hanging over Luis’. Remington pulled away for a second “I’ve wanted this for so long, you have no idea." He said, lips slightly red and swollen. 

“I know," Luis smiled back at the other boy, his brown eyes big and heart shaped. Luis went back in to kiss him, he pulled on the bottom of his hoodie that Remington was wearing. Remington pulled it off swiftly, only breaking the kiss for a moment. There was a small whine that came from the back of Remington’s throat when he hooked his legs around Luis back pulling him closer too they could touch more. 

Luis’ hands traveled around Remington’s body a few times while finally coming to rest on his lower back. Remington’s arms where wrapped around Luis’ neck, kissing him deeper and deeper as he slowly moved his hips on Luis’ lap. “I’ve, I’ve never done this before Remi," Luis broke the kiss for a moment, looking down at the other. 

His lips where so red, and Luis could only imagine his where the same. “Do you want to stop?" Remington asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Luis wasn’t sure, he knew he didn’t want to move because he was hard and felt awkward about leaving with an erection, but he could also see Remington was hard through his overalls. 

“How about we just get each other off?" Luis suggested, raising an eyebrow at Remington as his slipped a hand under his overalls. Remington gave a soft hum at the feeling of Luis’ skin on his, Remington pulled the straps off his shoulders so the whole thing could slide off with ease; but he didn’t take it off he just let is stay. He wanted Luis to take it off him. 

“I’m okay with that, every cock is the same right?" Remington whispered into Luis’ ear, softly nibbling on his lob. Luis fell backwards from the weight Remington put on him from sitting up. Remington now sat straddling Luis, sitting right on his clothes covered cock. “You’re so fucking hot." Remington said as he tried to pull off Luis’ t-shirt, Luis having to help him eventually. 

Remington pulled off his in response, he laid close to Luis slowly kissing his neck and moving his crotch over Luis’. He could feel how hard he was, he could tell how desperate Luis was for this and he felt the same. Soft moans came from Luis and Remington marked up his neck, Luis pulling on Remington’s blond hair. “Fuck Remington, just-" Luis tried to talk but stopped as his breath hitched in his throat. 

Remington pushed his hand under Luis’ jeans palming him over his underwear, Luis let out a shaky breath and he make eye contact with Remington, smile plastid on his face. Luis pulled on the overalls that sat loose on the top of Remington’s hips, he wanted him. Luis didn’t want to mess around anymore “Take off this, for the love of God." He demanded trying to hide his frustration. 

Remington pulled his hand out of Luis’ pants and Luis let out a small whine from the loss of contact “I don’t think God would approve of this." Remington laughed as he pulled off his overalls. He now was in his underwear and a lot more obviously hard to Luis, it made him feel slightly uncomftable and self-conscious. He sat back trying to undo Luis’ jeans, trying to hide himself from Luis’ eyes. 

“Hey you okay?" Luis asked sitting up and helping Remington with his own pants, pulled them off; now just as exposed as Remington. 

“Self-conscious." Remington replied shortly, he moved closer to Luis and hid his face in the others neck. Luis kissed his head a couple times and mumbled sweet nothing’s into Remington’s ear which he didn’t hear because Luis had started to palm him over the top of his underwear. Remington moaned in response, he found the waist band of Luis’ boxers and shoved his hand in there not messing around. He wrapped his hand around Luis’ cock and started to pump, he runs his thumb over the head a couple of times spreading the precum. Luis’ eventually followed suit. 

“Off, take," Luis tried through shaking breaths, they were both close to climax at this point and Luis wanted to see Remington fully. Remington struggled to take them off as did Luis and his own. 

Once they were both fully naked Luis pulled Remington over his legs so he was startling him “Fuck," Remington growled from deep in his throat. Luis wrapped his hand around their cocks and started to pump them together, he watched Remington as he came closer and closer. His face red, lips swollen, mouth hanging open. Luis sucked on Remington’s collar bone and Remington pulled on Luis’ hair “I’m gunna-" Remington came, hot liquid spilling over Luis’ fist. 

Remington’s body tensed and shook for a moment as he came, he leaned on Luis while Luis kept going, being close himself. “I’m-" He said arching his back, he finished seconds after Remington. They both wrapped around each other breathing heavy and sweating.


End file.
